


dream in a dream

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: ten likes to call youngho oppa and that's all there is to it





	dream in a dream

The first time it happens, it’s accidental.

Youngho is looming over his boyfriend, his knees either side of Ten’s thighs as he kisses and sucks down his neck. They haven’t done much yet but after having spent the past half hour languidly making out it’s a welcome push when one of Youngho’s thighs rubs against Ten’s half hard dick through his jeans and the smaller boy whines at the contact.

He revels in the shiver that runs through Ten’s body when he nips and suckles the sensitive skin at the base of his neck and he can’t help himself from sucking a small mark against his skin, just under his collarbone. The moan Ten lets out as Youngho’s teeth pinch at his skin is obscene, and paired with the way his back arches, it makes Youngho’s dick throb in its confines.

When he’s finally happy with the bruise he’s left to bloom, he kisses his way back up Ten’s neck and across his jaw before pressing their lips together for a much sloppier kiss than the ones they were sharing before. He wastes no time, licking into Ten’s mouth eagerly, making sure to drag his tongue across the roof of Ten’s mouth because he knows how much the other boy loves it and his reaction is no joke. Ten sucks on Youngho’s tongue, humming slightly before letting it go and pulling back so he can catch his breath.

The sound of their laboured breathing echoes around the bedroom and Youngho chuckles quietly before diving back in for more. This time, Ten isn’t so willing to give up the fight and now he’s the one licking and biting at Youngho’s lower lip, practically demanding entrance before pressing his tongue inside and rolling it against Youngho’s.

Given how much time they spend making out, they’ve gotten it down to an art form and they know exactly what they like and how they like it. Ten is preying on all of Youngho’s weakness right now; he keeps pulling back to bite harshly on Youngho’s lower lip, pulling it just so and Youngho is practically putty in his hands. And he can’t let Ten get the upper hand, that’s not how they do this. They put on a show that it’s a battle for dominance, but both of them know that Youngho is really the one in control, despite how hard Ten denies it.

Ten would call it cheating when Youngho rolls his hips down, pressing their groins together so that their cocks align but Youngho just thinks of it as him bringing things back to their natural order. Just like he expected Ten’s head falls back against the pillows and he lets out what Youngho can best describe as a _mewl_ when Youngho slowly starts grinding down against him. What he doesn’t expect are the words that follow.

“Ah, I need more _oppa_.”

Ten’s voice is breathy when he speaks and it takes Youngho a second to register what the Thai boy just called him. When it does finally set in, his movements still, hips freezing where they’re pressed against Ten’s as he stares down at his boyfriend. Ten’s eyes are still squeezed closed, his head leant to the side so that his cheek is squished against the mattress and his breathing is just loud enough to be heard over the white noise in Youngho’s head.

He whines for Youngho to pick up where he left off, bucking his hips to try and spur him on but Youngho can’t move because Ten just called him oppa. And he _liked_ it. Another minutes passes by before Ten’s eyes finally open and even with the blissed out look on his face and the blush high on his cheeks he still manages to look worried when he catches Youngho’s expression.

“Hey, hey, what’s up?” he asks, the previous activities all but forgotten as he checks to make sure that Youngho is doing okay.  He isn’t. Doing okay, that is, but Ten doesn’t need to know this because apparently he doesn’t even realise what just happened so Youngho does what he does best, and laughs it off before leaning down to reattach his lips to Ten’s jaw.

“I’m fine baby, just remembered something I gotta do tomorrow but it’s all good. Don’t worry about me.”

Normally Ten would push it, he always does whenever Youngho is so blatantly hiding something but the lips on his neck are distracting and when Youngho’s hands move to the waistband of his jeans all coherent thought flies from his head. He guesses it can wait until later.

-

The next time it happens is during filming for NCT Life in Chiang Mai.

Youngho’s all but forgotten about the ‘incident’ last month. Ten never ended up bringing it up so Youngho just pushed his fantasy to the furthest corner of his mind, deciding that’s where it was safest. Far, far away from Ten. But when the word falls from the Thai boy’s lips yet again suddenly the memories of that night are fresh and clear in Youngho’s mind.

Ten’s holding his phone up to his face, putting the case on show and Youngho thinks it’s as good a time as any to bring up their matching cases or _couple cases_ , as he’s gotten used to referring to them as. The other members had made fun of him when Youngho had brought them but Ten had loved it, happily sliding the pink panda case onto his phone before jumping up to hug him. Hansol had shouted at them to get a room and Youngho just flipped him the bird. He pulls his phone back once he’s shown it to the camera and turns to look back out of the window when it happens.

“Oh, oppa,” Ten coos, in his signature sweet aegyo voice and Youngho startles. He’s mind goes back to when it happened in bed, reminding himself of how good Ten sounded when he’d moaned the word and suddenly it’s too hot in their car.

Taeyong loses his shit, laughing like a madman at Ten’s fanservice and Jaehyun and Dongyoung aren’t much better in the back but Youngho, Youngho doesn’t even remember how to breathe. His mind has wandered to bad places, conjuring up images of Ten sprawled in their sheets, calling him oppa again and again as Youngho thrusts into him and he has to physically shake his head to break himself out of it.

If anybody notices his weird behaviour they don’t bring it up and Youngho is thankful. He spends the rest of the drive looking out of the window, focusing on the different buildings they pass by, if only to distract himself from falling back into those thoughts about Ten.  

-

Over the next couple of days, Ten doesn’t stop dropping the honorific into conversation and there’s only so much Youngho can take.  

When they’re getting snacks at the convenience store he’ll run up to Youngho, pressing himself right up against his side and whine right in his ear _‘oppa buy me this one please’_ before handing Youngho whatever he wants and running off before Youngho can come back to his senses.

That night before they go to sleep Ten comes to Youngho and Taeyong’s shared room to wish them both a good night. He smiles at Taeyong, sending him a polite _‘sleep well, hyung’_ before turning to Youngho. It’s common knowledge that they’re dating, they don’t see the point in trying to hide something so obvious, and Taeyong flops down onto the bed and rolls over, facing away from the pair as they step closer. They share a gentle kiss, pulling back before it can develop into something more and Youngho sighs contently as he rests their foreheads together.

When he pulls back Ten is smirking at him and he speaks before Youngho can even open his mouth to question him. His voice is a couple octaves higher than normal and his eyes are as wide as a puppies. “Sleep well oppa, I’ll see you in your dreams,” and then he’s gone, laughing wickedly as he swings the curtain shut behind and runs back into his room. Taeyong doesn’t say anything about it but he doesn’t need to, Youngho is ashamed enough already.

The next morning, they go on an early walk, just the two of them, leaving the others in bed to have a lie in and it’s nice to be able to roam freely without stressing about the cameras catching their every move. Well, it’s nice until Ten says _‘ah, oppa looks good in the morning light’_. Youngho swears that if he were a weaker man Ten wouldn’t have made it back to their apartment in one piece.

-

Don’t ask him how he does it, but somehow Youngho convinces Taeyong to switch spots with Ten for their last night. The leader whines and moans, but Youngho can see through his façade. For the past couple months, there’s been tension growing between him and Dongyoung and Jaehyun and Youngho doesn’t really want to think about the implications of that. Let’s just say he’s fully supportive of his friends and end it there. So, whilst Taeyong pouts about having to switch into the more crowded room, Youngho doesn’t miss the glint in his eye as he shuffles into the corridor with some of his stuff and Youngho laughs quietly to himself.

“What are you giggling about?” Ten asks, walking up behind Youngho and wrapping his arms around his waist. Their height difference is significant enough that Ten has to press his face against Youngho’s back, instead of resting his chin on his shoulder like he wanted to but neither of them mind that much.

“Just Taeyong, being oblivious as always,” he replies, wriggling his way out of Ten’s grip so that he can turn around and properly hug his boyfriend. Most of the camera’s had already been pack away as it was the last night, meaning they were free from the watchful eyes of the producers and Youngho was sure as hell going to take advantage of it. Whilst it was nice spending a holiday (if you can even call it that) with his boyfriend, it still sucked that they couldn’t act how they truly wanted to.

“Oh, you mean about the three of them?” Youngho hums as an answer and Ten pulls back just a little so he can look up at him. “You reckon they’re all gonna fuck tonight, whilst the cameras are off?” The way he says it is so nonchalant and it makes Youngho choke on his spit, pulling away from Ten suddenly as he coughs loudly. Ten just laughs, clearly happy with Youngho’s reaction and he smiles as he walks back towards Youngho, almost predatorily. “Because that’s what we’re gonna do, isn’t it? You asked to swap rooms because _you want to fuck me_.”

He says the last bit in English and Youngho lets out a choked moan. He doesn’t know how to explain it but hearing Ten say such explicit things in his mother language gets Youngho going more than anything and he doesn’t hesitate to crowd himself up against Ten, walking them backwards until Ten’s legs hit the mattress. He bounces a little and then he’s shuffling backwards, propping himself up against the headboard of the bed and spreading his legs wide for Youngho to crawl inbetween.

Their lips meet for a heated kiss and Youngho hisses when Ten bites down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He swipes away the red droplets with his tongue, drawing it back into his mouth and swallowing exaggeratedly as he holds eye contact with Youngho. It’s shouldn’t be but it’s fucking hot and Youngho smashes their mouths together again, eagerly licking his way into the warmth of Ten’s mouth and moaning when their tongues press against each other just right.

He kisses the edge of Ten’s lips and down the underside of his jaw so that he can mouth at his Adam’s apple. The temptation to bite down is strong and Youngho swears if they didn’t have schedules to worry about, Ten would be covered in his marks. Instead of giving in, he moves down further, pulling the collar of Ten’s t-shirt down so that he can nip at the taut skin covering his collarbones.

“Fuck, fuck. Youngho oppa, please,” Ten whines, his body arching up off the bed as he begs for more and Youngho snaps. He growls, like actually growls and suddenly he’s invading Ten’s mouth again, so much more dominant than he was before. His hands slide down Ten’s body and whilst one works to deftly unbutton his jeans the other cups Ten’s arousal through them, the contact making him moan.

Once Ten’s dick is freed from his jeans, Youngho wraps a hand around the base, squeezing almost too tight and then his mouth is leaving Ten’s as he shuffles down the bed to kneel inbetween Ten’s thighs. He licks a broad stripe up the length of Ten’s cock before suckling on the head lightly, applying just the right amount of pressure to have Ten almost screaming for him. He’s always been vocal in bed and there’s no doubt that both the staff and the other members will be able to hear but Youngho is beyond caring.

Steadily, he takes Ten’s length into his mouth, sinking down until his head is pressing against the back of his throat, nudging against the opening and Youngho takes a deep inhale before swallowing around him. He holds his head there for as long as he can, breathing heavily around Ten’s length but it’s still no more than 10 seconds before he’s pulling away to catch his breath. Ten whines at the loss of contact and Youngho huffs out a laugh, and licks down to his base. He sucks lightly at the sensitive skin before sliding down to mouth at his balls.

Ten’s hips are desperately trying to buck upwards but Youngho’s hands keep him flat down against the bed. He’s definitely going to have hand shaped bruises on his waist after this. Youngho’s just about to take Ten back into his mouth when suddenly there are fingers threading through his hair and tugging, pulling Youngho back up so that they’re face to face.

“Is oppa gonna fuck me anytime soon?” Ten asks, his voice cloyingly sweet and just a little broken from moaning. He blinks up at Youngho exaggeratedly, his long eyelashes fanning against his cheeks as he tries his hardest to look as innocent as possible and Youngho curses under his breathe because his boyfriend is a vixen. “Because I want it real bad, need oppa inside of me.” He’s trying to rile Youngho up, trying to get under his skin and it’s working.

Without even a warning Youngho flips Ten over and shamelessly grinds against his ass, his hands falling back into place at his waist. He leans forwards, so that his lips are just brushing against the shell of Ten’s ear and he grins at the shiver his boyfriend tries (and fails) to suppress. “Only good boys get what they want, Ten. Is that you? Have you been a good boy for me these past couple days?” Ten’s head frantically nods where it’s pressed against the bed.

“I’m good, always good for oppa. Haven’t touched myself the whole time we’ve been here, just been waiting for you. Oppa, please.” His voice sounds so broken, so wrecked and Youngho fucking loves it. He presses a gentle kiss against the shell of Ten’s ear and then he’s pulling away, getting off the bed entirely. Unsurprisingly Ten whines, quietly begs for him to come back and do something and whilst Youngho is tempted to tease in reality he’s just as desperate as Ten is for this. He fumbles around in his bag, finding the small bottle of lube and a condom he’d hidden right at the bottom with relative ease and then he’s climbing back onto the bed and dropping them onto the mattress as he fits himself back against Ten’s back.

He kisses and sucks at the back of Ten’s neck, careful not to leave any marks in visible areas. That doesn’t stop him from sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Ten’s shoulder and sucking an excessively large bruise onto the skin, knowing that it’ll be hidden no matter what Ten wears. He pulls Ten up from the bed just long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and Youngho throws it somewhere to the side before focusing his attention back onto Ten. His boyfriend his already a mess, almost melting against the sheets as Youngho leaves a trail of kisses down his spine and he mewls when Youngho gets down to his tailbone.

Ten’s jeans and boxers are still gathered around his knees and Youngho tugs them off too, throwing them in the same direction as Ten’s t-shirt and he takes a second to just sit back on his heels and take in his boyfriend’s body. He’s lithe and thin, often described as a twink by the other members but he’s also a dancer which means he has a lot of muscle, especially in his thighs and Youngho runs his hands down the back of them tenderly. He loves every single part of Ten but his thighs are definitely one of his best features.

He manoeuvres Ten so that he’s knelt with his ass in the air and his head leant against the mattress, arms crossed underneath him and the way his back arches makes Youngho drool. The click of the lube opening is loud, too loud and Ten shivers at what’s to come as Youngho’s fingers brush over his skin, barely touching him. When two lubed up fingers press against his hole, Ten whines, his whole body shaking as he desperately pushes back against them.

There’s a twinge of pain as Youngho sinks the first finger in, but overall it feels nice and it’s only a minute or so before he’s begging for more. Youngho’s clearly not in the mood to tease anymore because he thrusts another finger into Ten without hesitation, finding his prostate almost immediately. Normally Youngho loves to drag out this part of sex; loves to finger Ten until there are tears caught in his eyelashes and he’s so, so close to falling over the edge but that’s not what either of them need right now and he knows that.

When Youngho pushes in a third finger, the burn is more noticeable but he takes it slow, scissoring his fingers carefully as he thrusts them in and out to make sure Ten is stretched properly because the last thing he wants is to hurt him. Above him, Ten’s head is leant forwards against the mattress, his cheek pressed against the sheets and his eyes closed as he lets out a litany of moans and whines. His hips buck up when all three of Youngho’s fingers brush against his prostate and he lets out a loud sob. “Oppa pl– please fuck me, o– oppa please I need it,” Ten begs.

Youngho strokes a hand down Ten’s back, coming to rest at the base of his spine and he leans down to press a gentle kiss against the sweat slicked skin before pulling away entirely. He fumbles around with the sheets, moving them around until he finds the discarded condom from earlier and he lifts the packet up to tear it open with his teeth. He lets out a deep groan when he slides it on, squeezing the base of his cock quickly to stave of his orgasm before shuffling back behind Ten, who’s squirming anxiously against the sheets.

He mewls when he feels Youngho settle behind him, bucking his hips backwards when Youngho’s cock rubs against the cleft of his cheeks. Using one hand, Youngho grabs at Ten’s left cheek, pulling it just enough to expose his hole fully and he takes a deep breath as he lines himself up. It feels like heaven as he starts pushing inside; Ten’s still ridiculously tight despite Youngho’s meticulous preparation and the way he clenches around his cock makes him choke on his own spit. He doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, his hipbones pressed right up against Ten’s ass and Youngho lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning forwards over Ten’s back to whisper right against his ear.

“How does it feel baby? Does it feel good to have oppa fill you up like this?” he asks, his voice low and Ten whines in response, frantically nodding his head as best he can where it’s still pressed against the mattress and Youngho smirks. “Do you want oppa to fuck you?” Ten starts nodding again. “Uh-uh baby, you need to use your words for me, okay?”

Ten’s breathing is heavy and he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before he’s actually able to speak. “Please, please, please Youngho oppa,” he croaks, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto when Youngho moves just a little. “Fuck me oppa, please, please I need it so bad. I love you so much, I love you, I lo-”

He’s cut off when, without warning, Youngho pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in and his words fade into a moan as he desperately clings to the bed sheets. Youngho sets a relatively slow rhythm at first, his mind clouded by the drag against his cock every time he slides in Ten’s heat and the pleasure it’s giving him. His hands squeeze at Ten’s waist, no doubt tight enough to leave bruises in their wake and Youngho feels a warmth spread through him at the thought of this mark being left on Ten for days after. It’s his sign of saying that Ten is his, nobody else’s, even though the only people that are gonna see the bruises are the other guys in the dorm and there’s no way in hell they’d even try and come between the two of them.

Ten is whimpering underneath him, his body shaking with every thrust and Youngho can’t help himself when he pulls one of his hands back from Ten’s waist and traces his fingers around Ten’s stretched hole. It feels good, if the choked off moan that Ten lets out is anything to go by and Youngho goes just that bit further, pressing one of his fingers inside Ten, alongside his cock.

The feeling is overwhelming and Ten feels so ridiculously full, he’s struggling to breathe. Youngho keeps thrusting into him with his cock, stroking his finger against Ten’s walls at the same time and it’s too much, too soon and he can feel his orgasm building like a tidal wave. Just as he’s about to come, Youngho’s fingers wrap around the base of cock, squeezing him tight whilst still fucking into him and Ten practically screams as he comes dry. His orgasm shakes through his entire body, lighting every nerve ending on fire but he isn’t given any time to rest because Youngho just keeps on going.

His cock is still hard, maybe even more so than before and Ten sobs from overstimulation as Youngho’s hips start to pick up the pace. There are tears running down his cheeks, falling down onto the sheets beneath him and Youngho would be worried if he didn’t know how Ten was. Whenever they had intense sex like this the Thai boy _always_ ended up crying and Youngho would never admit it out loud (because it’s weird) but he kind of, really likes it.  

Ten clenches around him, his hips stutter and he ends up grinding the head of his cock against Ten’s prostate. It’s just enough to send him over the edge of his second orgasm of the night and he comes in ropes across the bed sheets, moaning ‘oppa, oppa, oppa’ under his breath as pleasure wracks through his body. Youngho isn’t far away himself and he pounds into Ten, chasing his own high. When he finally does come, he feels like he’s ascended to heaven and he presses himself against Ten’s back, sinking his teeth into the back of his neck as he shoots into the condom.

It takes him a minute or so to come back to himself and in that time, Ten has flopped down against the sheets, lying in his own come. Slowly, Youngho pulls out of him and Ten whimpers at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing as he rolls over to lie on his bed. Just like Youngho had expected, there’s come smeared across his lower stomach and, when paired with Ten’s lidded eyes and the flush spread across his whole body, Youngho thinks he looks like every wet dream he’s ever had. His dick twitches valiantly at the sight, but there’s no way in hell they’re going for another round tonight.

Reluctantly, Youngho climbs up from the bed, pulling off the condom and tying it before chucking it into the bin next to the bed. He tugs on a pair of ratty jogging bottoms before peeking his head out between the curtains, checking that the corridor is empty of staff before quickly running into the bathroom. He doesn’t expect to find Dongyoung stood in front of the mirror, pressing his fingers against a dark hickey just under his jaw and they both startle. Dongyoung blushes furiously when he realises where Youngho is looking and he bows politely before pushing past him and out of the bathroom, almost running back into his own room.

Too shocked by what just happened, he doesn’t notice Ten until he’s closing the doors and pressing himself up against his back. “You were gone for so long, I didn’t think you were ever coming back,” he whines, rubbing his cheek against the skin inbetween Youngho’s shoulder blades. His hands slide around Youngho’s waist, pulling them closer together and Youngho immediately regrets it when he feels the drying come on Ten’s stomach transferring over to his own back.

“I was gone for like a minute, you drama queen,” he says, pulling himself out of Ten’s grip so that he can find what he actually came in here for; a flannel. It doesn’t take long to clean both of them up, though Ten’s roaming hands really don’t help and Youngho sighs when one of them slides into his joggers to cup his dick. “Ten I swear to go you’re an incubus or something. I can’t keep up with your insatiableness.” Ten smirks up at him, but pulls his hand back anyways, patting Youngho on the bum before walking back out of the bathroom and into their room.

They strip the bed of its sheets, pushing them onto the floor and then they’re climbing under the duvet and snuggling up to each other. Ten always feels at home when they’re like this, with Youngho’s arms wrapped securely around his shoulders and it never takes him long to fall asleep. Tonight is no different and Youngho chuckles to himself when Ten start’s snoring lightly. His boyfriend is so cute.

-

The next morning is hectic. They need to finish pack and head back to the airport so they can get back to Korea in time for their schedules tomorrow and Youngho is way too tired for this shit. They weren’t allowed to stop for coffee on the way to the airport and he’s seriously drooping halfway into the journey, flopped over in Ten’s lap. The Thai boy can’t stop himself from smiling at his boyfriends sleeping face and he ignores the gagging noises from the other members as he threads his fingers through Youngho’s hair.

They’re sat in the back of the car, with Dongyoung and Taeyong in the middle seats and Jaehyun sat up front next to their driver and manager. Not only does it allow for Ten and Youngho to be as gross as they want, without too much interruption but it also gives Ten an amazing vantage point and he smiles to himself when Dongyoung leans his head against Jaehyun’s seat. Almost immediately Jaehyun’s hand is slipping behind his seat and his fingers are twining with Dongyoung’s, squeezing them lightly in his grip.

Just by themselves, the two are stupidly cute, but it’s made even better when Taeyong’s head flops down against Dongyoung and the younger just huffs out a laugh before twisting round to press a gentle kiss against Taeyong’s temple. It’s a good thing their manager knows them well, because to anyone else this kind of behaviour would be seriously frowned upon.

Ten spends the rest of the car ride back to the airport watching the buildings as they go by, trying his best to read the signs on them before they pass and it’s relaxing. He uses the time to prepare himself for the rush that’s inevitably going to happen at the airport, as the fans swarm to bid them goodbye and he reaches out for Youngho’s hand where it’s resting against his thigh, squeezing it in his own. Idol life is hectic as hell, but Ten wouldn’t change it for the world, especially when it brought him and Youngho together.

**Author's Note:**

> watch nct life in chiang mai rn if u haven't its amazing
> 
> also hmu on twitter @dcnghyucks


End file.
